


No Place I'd Rather Be

by jojibear



Series: Just Kiss 2017 [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojibear/pseuds/jojibear
Summary: There's nowhere Hakyeon would rather be than at Taekwoon's side, even if it means looking after an ill Taekwoon.





	

Mug in hand, Hakyeon tiptoed across the apartment, careful to avoid the few squeaky floorboards. There were a handful of them beyond the tiled kitchen area, the wooden panels having come a little loose from Wonshik and Sanghyuk’s heavy footfalls.

When he made it to the coffee table in front of the sofa, he gently placed the cup on the glass surface and slid it towards Taekwoon, who was curled up on the sofa with his feet up and wrapped in a large, fluffy blanket. The singer looked terrible, his face pale and nose red from blowing it all day, and Hakyeon didn’t even have to stifle the urge to coo at the sight before him because his mothering instinct had squashed it flat already.

“One hot mug of honey and lemon tea for a poorly Jung Taekwoon,” he said in a soft voice instead. “That should soothe the ache in your throat in no time, shouldn’t it?”

Taekwoon hummed in agreement but he made no move to pick up the mug. Instead, he turned his gaze up to meet Hakyeon’s, and his bottom lip jutted out just so. Help me, he pleaded without words, and Hakyeon chuckled without making a sound, shoulders shuddering in amusement.

He stares at Taekwoon for a moment more, just to be contrary, but then Taekwoon sniffles noisily, eyes and nose scrunching up from the effort, and he gives in. He pushes himself up from his crouch and rounded the table to wriggle himself into a spot beside his friend, and when he was comfortably seated, he reached forward to pick up the mug and bring it to Taekwoon’s mouth. The other helpfully leaned forward to latch his lips onto the edge of the cup.

“Slowly,” Hakyeon chided in a gentle tone, when Taekwoon slurped up the drink loudly, “or you’ll choke or burn your mouth.”

Taekwoon drew back after taking a deep drink from the mug, his cheeks puffed out as he took his time swallowing, and looked at the leader with a quirked eyebrow.

“If you insist,” sighed the older man, rolling his eyes playfully. He returned the mug to the coaster on the table and wriggled around so he could pull the man in the blanket bundle into his arms.

They sat like that for a little while in silence, basking in the rare moment of quiet in the dorm. The younger members had taken advantage of the break in their schedule to go out and have fun, like the young people that they were, and Hakyeon and Taekwoon would have joined them had Taekwoon’s health permitted.

As it was, though, Hakyeon was glad for the peace and quiet; it meant that he could indulge in his pastime of smothering Taekwoon with his love without worrying about the other pushing him away. Taekwoon was always more receptive when it was just the two of them.

He’s brought out of his thoughts when he feels a tug on the sleeve of his shirt, and he looks down to see Taekwoon looking up at him.

“You should kiss me,” the vocalist whispered, “so I can get better quickly.”

Hakyeon raised an eyebrow, amused. “What am I, your mother?”

“No,” Taekwoon huffed with a pout, “but you love me just as much, don’t you?”

The leader of VIXX could only laugh at that, the sound soft and happy, because yes, yes he did love Taekwoon just as much.

He leaned down to press gentle, closed-mouthed kisses to Taekwoon’s forehead and nose as one of his hands came up to cup Taekwoon’s cheek, thumb running soothingly along the singer’s cheekbone.

“I don’t think it’ll work as well as your mother’s kisses, though,” he murmured when he pulled back.

“Don’t care,” Taekwoon whined, leaning upwards to chase Hakyeon’s mouth.

“You’re going to make me sick too,” the leader laughed, learning back further in a half-hearted attempt to derail Taekwoon off his course. His words managed to do the trick, though, and Taekwoon deflated back into his blanket cocoon.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He pressed a chaste kiss against the top of Taekwoon’s head. “I’m sorry you’re feeling unwell.”

The singer shook his head quickly. “I’m already feeling a lot better.” He turned his head slightly so he could peek over the edge of his blanket. “Thank you for staying with me.”

“No problem,” Hakyeon responded, beaming down at Taekwoon. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

And, just to make up for the kiss Taekwoon had wanted but never got, Hakyeon leaned forward to kiss the edge of Taekwoon’s lips. They curled into a satisfied smile, and Taekwoon, with a contented sigh, snuggled down into the warmth of his blankets and Hakyeon’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, another one! This time, the prompt was "kiss", and what better way to fulfil that prompt than with Hakyeon kissing Taekwoon lots.


End file.
